I am in LOVE
by Saae-chan
Summary: jamas pense enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, fue extraño y a la vez placentero... pero ¿el ya no siente lo mismo por mi? no lo se...


Siento que el mundo se quiebra a mis pasos, cada día me duele más.

Me convertí en la persona que nunca quise ser, me convertí en eso que siempre odie, que tanto me lastimo… me convertí en **una persona fría**

Llore tanto por la culpa de esta frialdad, pero ya no puedo seguir así, deje de llorar y de querer… no, a la única persona que quiero a la única persona que le debo todo es a Naruto.

El siempre a estado conmigo, para ayudarme, para salvarme, para quererme

_Pero ya no está_  
_Y ¿donde se fue?_  
_Lejos de aquí_  
_Lejos de mi_

_La soledad me consumió_  
_Al perderlos a los dos_  
_Llore por cada uno_  
_A ambos los ame de maneras distintas_

_Pero ya no están_  
_Y ¿Dónde se fueron?_  
_Lejos de aquí_  
_Lejos de mi_

_Podrán volver_  
_Los dos ¿juntos?_  
_Por que la verdad_  
_No puedo vivir más… así_

_Ayúdenme_  
_Tú a sonreír_  
_Y tú_  
_A volver a amar._

_Pero ya no están_  
_Y ¿Cuándo volverán?_  
_Yo los espero aquí_  
_Vuelvan a mí._

_POR FAVOR._

Me canse de esperar que vuelvan… cada recuerdo es doloroso, pero seria mejor decirlos, borrarlos y quemarlos

NO PUEDO! Y la verdad no quiero… pero lo necesito, o seguiré así, el mundo esta preocupado por mí ¿y que importa? Nada sin ellos la vida no vale nada ¡COMO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN! Pero al parecer eso es imposible, por que yo no valgo nada en sus vidas… ya

**Flash back**

Estaba moviendo sus manos con desesperación, se atragantaba con balbuceos se movía de un lado a otro, mientras sus mejillas estaban mojadas con lagrimas.  
Se movía con impaciencia y pesadez, estaba triste y no lo negaba, su mejor amigo la miraba atento esperando que hiciera algo, pero nada

El día estaba acabando, se hacia de noche… en aquella habitación de la torre de la hokage no había nadie, solo dos almas.

- S…sakura-chan – dijo el rubio intentando calmar a su amiga

La chica no respondía seguía moviéndose impaciente, miraba al suelo y sus manos estaban flojas a sus lados, las lagrimas salían y salían, ahogando su cuerpo de sollozos  
Las mentiras de todo el mundo, todo el mundo le había mentido para que no supiera esto, pero lo supo… y no podía evitar odiar al mundo, y llorar de tristeza

¡Se iba!... otra vez, la dejaría sola, una vez mas… y justo cuando todo había mejorado…

- SAKURA-CHAN! – grito su amigo, logrando que la chica posara sus quebrados ojos en el, al verla así se sintió culpable de contarle todo lo que acordaron no decir

- ¿se va verdad? – dijo lentamente tratando de no sollozar, al ver como el rubio asentía con la cabeza, miro al suelo – nos… dejara otra vez ¿cierto? – el rubio volvió a asentir con tristeza - nos dejara morir a _ambos_ – dijo con la voz quebrada

- ¡NO! – Hablo desesperado Naruto – ¡sakura-chan nosotros no moriremos! , somos fuertes… y si no. Yo cuidare de ti con mi vida – dijo el chico

-_ nada es tan fácil… Naruto _– susurro para ella misma, al mismo tiempo en el que caía pesadamente en un sillón y se tapaba la cara

- Sakura-chan – se acerco a la chica cuidadosamente cuando estuvo a un paso

La pelirosa se destapo la cara y lo miro, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas aun, una vista decidida – ¿sabes? – Dijo mirando al suelo – si el se quiere ir… que se valla, nosotros siempre lo esperaremos – dijo lo ultimo volviendo su cabeza y sonriéndole a su amigo – siempre seguirá con nosotros ¿verdad Naruto? –

El chico asintió enérgicamente – SI SAKURA-CHAN! – y la abrazo.

**Fin flash back**

Todos los días son iguales de monótonos desde que se fue, el le daba alegría a esta villa tan aburrida, le daba risas y color. A mi igual, siempre sonreía, siempre gritaba, me sentía viva y radiante de felicidad, era todo tan claro, tan alegre tan FELIZ

Y desde que se fue para hacerme feliz, no sabe lo mal que todo a ido, le hice jurar que lo esperaría porque el dijo que volvería… y eso sigo esperando que vuelva, no le pido que venga con Sasuke… pero que al menos el vuelva entero y sonriente como siempre

Para poder revivirme otra vez.

**Flash back**

- Naruto-kun… - aquella voz lo quebró para siempre

- volveré, y volveré con el Teme! , Dattebayo! – grito estruendosamente, intentando no llorar, sonreía -

La pelirosa estaba callada hace mucho tiempo, no los miraba… intentaba no mirar, no quebrarse no…

- Hinata-chan, promete cuidar de Sakura-chan mientras yo vuelvo! – dijo sonriendo

lo prometo – dijo la chica intentando no llorar

La pelirosa intentaba no mirar a su mejor amigo, que aunque ella sabia que Moria sonreía como si algo especial le allá pasado, una de sus piernas se movió y empezó a caminar a paso lento hasta el rubio, que le sonreía a su amiga.

Sus brazos se levantaron temblorosos y abrazo sollozando a su amigo, este le devolvió el abrazo extrañado por la reacción.

- promete, que te cuidaras y volverás… - dijo intentando contener sus lagrimas

- lo prometo… Sakura-chan – le dijo dulcemente abrazándola con mas fuerza – y volveré con Sasuke… - le dijo despegándola de el y sonriéndole – y si ese cabeza dura no se viene por las buenas ¡LO TRAERE AMARRADO! – dijo felizmente

Sakura le sonrío, Hinata se acerco y abrazo a sus dos amigos, mientras Naruto miro a ambas chicas, y luego al cielo.

- bueno, es hora de irme – dijo sonriendo – volveré… es una promesa - dijo dándole la mano a Sakura

- hai! – dijo la chica asintiendo.

- adiós Naruto-kun –

sayonara Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan! – tomo su mochila, y empezó a caminar a la salida de la villa, agitando su mano y sonriéndole a aquellas dos chicas

- el volverá ¿verdad? – pregunto entristecida la pelirosa

- Naruto-kun es la persona mas fuerte que conozco, el volverá y con Sasuke-kun ¡ya lo veras! – respondo la Hyuga

- te pareces un poco a Naruto -

Ambas chicas soltaron unas carcajadas, para luego voltearse e irse.

**Fin flash back.**

No entiendo aun que me pasa… me di cuenta que el sentimiento que sentí por Sasuke fue sustituido por un sentimiento de amistad, de pura amistad más aun… el amor se fue volando de mis manos ¿el amor por Sasuke-kun? Fue solo un amor inocente de niña, sin furor sin pasión, y ahora ¿Quién ocupa mi corazón? Alguien que nunca pensé que podría estar ahí, aquella persona que siempre estuvo conmigo… demo ¿Dónde está ahora? Fue por él, por mi capricho de niñez PERO YO LO QUIERO AQUÍ! Lo necesito ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? En estos momentos lo único que quiero es abrazarlo, se que él nunca sentirá más que una amistad por mí.

Pero el tiempo que Sasuke no estuvo y me destruí, el estuvo conmigo… ganándome mi corazón, aunque no lo supiera, aunque quise fingir que lo quería como mi amigo, no era así… no era así

Ahora me lastimo como siempre ¡vuelve YA! No puedo seguir esperándote no puedo seguir buscándote en mi memoria porque me culpo mas, por todo el daño que te hice muchas veces y aun así tu seguías ahí, dándome tu apoyo tus sonrisas tus eufóricas palabras de esfuerzo, de privacidad de emoción.

Voy caminando a paso lento, a la torre de la Hokage donde tengo una reunión con Tsunade-sama y claro si no llego se enfadara, es mejor apurar el paso aun quedan 3 calles para llegar y ya veo la torre, mis pies se empiezan a apurar en su cálido paso hasta hacerlo un trote rápido, en dos minutos estoy en la puerta de la torre y veo la hora, aun quedan 5 minutos para lograr subir, corro por las escaleras y llego en menos de 3 minutos me arreglo un poco el cabello y las ropas. Llego hasta el despacho de Tsunade y toco, me abre Shizune, HA JUSTO A TIEMPO! Entro hasta el lugar y la veo en su silla, seria viendo unos cuantos papeles, no levanta su rostro ni sus ojos para mirarme

- Sakura – dice seria – tengo algo muy importante que contarte – su voz era sepulcral

- ¿Que pasa Tsunade-sama? – pregunto temerosa

Me mira por primera vez, en sus ojos se ve algo de duda ¿no querrá decirme que pasa? Lo presiento… siento inseguridad, algo me dice que yo tampoco quiero saber que me tiene que decir ¿tendrá que ver con el hospital… o con Naruto? Baja la vista, y saca otros papeles de carpetas que tiene a sus lados.

- lo que pasa es que… un ANBU llego hace una hora más menos, a traído noticias de Sasuke Uchiha – dice mirándome otra vez, en sus ojos hay lastima ¿LASTIMA? – no pudieron encontrarlo, solo se sabe que está con Hebi, su grupo como ya sabes… en las proximidades de la villa del sonido – bajo su vista de mi cara, otra vez volvía a sus condenados papeles- Sakura…Uchiha no volverá –

Sonreí, nose porque sonreí pero no era una sonrisa irónica ni llena de tristeza, en mi mente solo paso una frase _si Sasuke es feliz completando su venganza, por mi y todos está bien _mire a Tsunade que me miraba con confusión a causa de mi sonrisa, asentí tratando de tranquilizarme…solo una pregunta broto en mi mente _¿Dónde está Naruto… _mi rostro volvió automáticamente a su seriedad y melancolía habitual, solo el podría hacerme volver.

- Sakura… ¿estás bien? – pregunto confusa

- yo… aah, si – dije algo confundida, no podía estar bien si me faltaba EL, pero tampoco podía estar mal… - ¿Tsunade-sama a sabido algo de Naruto? – pregunte sin pensar

- bueno pues… lo último que supimos fue que estaba en la Arena con el Kazekage, no hemos tenido más información de su paradero en 2 semanas – dijo dubitativa – y bien Sakura, otra cosa que creo que debes saber – dijo poniendo un poco más seria ocultando así sus emociones – necesitamos que vayas a la villa de la hierba, a entregar este pergamino – dijo dándome un rollo de papel, que tome enseguida

- está bien – dije sonriéndole, empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando la Hokage hablo

- por favor cuídate, se que la misión es fácil… pero nunca se sabe, será mejor que partas después de dormir un poco quizás mañana – dijo seria escribiendo unas letras en un pergamino viejo – aah y Sakura, si tienes dudas sobre Naruto puedes ir donde Gaara el debería saber que a pasado – dijo al momento en el cual cerré la puerta

Camine hacia mi casa, pasando por los tejados a rápida velocidad es verdad estoy un poco cansada por el turno de anoche en el hospital Tsunade debe haberlo sabido… al llegar a mi casa, deje el pergamino con cuidado en la mesita de centro del salón de estar, me quite mis zapatos y me puse algo para dormir… una polera vieja y unos pantalones sueltos… me desarregle y me eche a dormir en mi cama… mañana seria un día largo, aunque la misión sea pequeña… será un día largo, luego de un rato sin darme cuenta estaba dormida.

--

--

-

Abrí mis ojos con pereza… frotándolos delicadamente, un rayo de luz había entrado por la ventana despertándome, recordé en ese minuto la misión que tenia al país de la hierba, me levante tome mi ropa y me vestí, camine hacia la cocina y tome un poco de pan, me lo eche a la boca y lo mastique calmadamente mientras preparaba un poco de café, después de tomarlo fui a preparar mi mochila para poder partir.

Eche mis kunais y shurikens, algunas vendas y pastilla… luego puse con calma el rollo dentro de mi mochila. Me puse mis zapatos y mis guantes, me puse la banda como siempre, me puse la mochila y salí de mi casa.

Camine hacia la salida de la villa, cuando estuve ya afuera empecé a correr con todo lo que daban mis pies por los arboles, en mi mente solo había una cosa: completar la misión

En cierto punto me gustaban bastantes las misiones ya que ocupaban mi mente en eso y nada más, solo que en algunas ocasiones y antes era más común, mis sentimientos ocupaban todo… gracias a Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama aprendí a reprimir todo eso y enfocarme únicamente en las misiones a las cuales me asignaron.

Esta misión era fácil y corta, al termino del día estaría en la hierba dejaría el pergamino descansaría en la noche y al otro día iría a la arena para saber sobre Naruto-kun.

En este momento cuando recordé a Kakashi-sensei, vinieron a mi mente bastantes imágenes de cuando era nuestro maestro… y éramos el equipo 7, el mejor equipo que pude haber deseado… una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla

RAYOS! Estoy perdiendo el control otra vez sobre mis sentimientos, lo mejor es que deje de pensar en estas cosas y me concentre en la misión. Puede ser que me encuentre con alguna sorpresita camino hacia la hierba, y está más que claro que no me gustaría para nada algo así.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo corriendo, partí muy temprano de Kohona y he corrido a la velocidad más rápida que e encontrado… quiero lograr esto rápidamente para poder pronto ir a la Arena, me parece que estoy cerca de llegar porque siento chakra cerca ¿Quién puede ser? Es un chakra conocido… pero no entiendo de quien es… es demasiado fuerte… podría ser ¿Kakashi-sensei? No… jamás olvidaría su chakra, sea lo que sea se acerca a gran velocidad.

Esconderé mi chakra para poder pasar desapercibida y me esconderé, salto con gran agilidad detrás de un árbol y me pongo a observar quien pasa, una nube a de humo se acerca… parece venir con prisa y pasa delante de mí, lo veo… pensé que no lo volvería a ver hasta tiempo, cuando yo misma lo encuentre pero NO paso delante de mis ojos, mi corazón se lleno de un alivio impresionante, dejo fluir mi chakra con tranquilidad si salgo detrás del árbol me paro en la mitad del camino y me volteo… veo como la nube se disipa, aquella persona dejo de correr… esta quieta igual que yo, de repente veo como la nube se acerca había mi, sonrió

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! – llego corriendo donde estaba y me abrazo, una gran sonrisa esa cual extrañaba se formo en mi rostro

- Naruto…- solo deje salir de mis labios, fue una voz débil casi inaudible, mis ojos se cristalizaron y empecé a llorar me tape la cara y me deje caer al suelo, sentí como me miro con cara de preocupación

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me dijo mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué he hecho mal? Saku.. –

- NO!... no Naruto, tu solo has hecho bien ¿no ves que lloro de alegría? – Dije mientras le sonreía entre lagrimas, me sonrió con alegría – no sabes cuánto te extrañe Naruto… nada era bueno sin ti – dije intentando borrar mis lagrimas

- Sakura… no pude traer a Sasuke de vuelta – me comento con pesar

- Tsunade-sama me lo dijo… pero no me importa, si él es feliz completando su misión nosotros también tenemos que serlo – dije sin dejar de mirar al suelo

- valla… aun así, me hubiera gustado que Sasuke estuviera con nosotros ¡volvería el equipo 7! Seriamos lo mejor – dijo mientras levantaba su puño – valla, no sabes cómo extraño Kohona – me sonrió – sobre todo el RAMEN!

- bueno hay sigue el puesto, esperándote como siempre – le sonreí

- y dime Sakura-chan ¿Dónde ibas? –

- a dejar un pergamino a la Hierba, según lo que recuerdo esta cerca de aquí… así que lo dejare descansare y volveré a Kohona –

- ¡bien! Entonces nos vemos? – me dijo alegre

- si Naruto, nos vemos – le sonreí, otra vez a la vez que se iba y me dejaba sola.

Estaba bien, estaba vivo… mi corazón latía tan rápidamente que no sabía si podía explotar o no.. Nunca había sentido tanta alegría… JAMAS! Pero bueno, seguí mi camino a la hierba… luego podría estar con Naruto y sonreír con el como siempre debió ser.

**Bueno este es el final del primer capítulo de este fic, ****espero que les haya gustado**

**La verdad que es un regalo para una amiga ¡es mi primer NaruSaku! Asique si no está muy bueno… pues sería demasiado obvio, onegai déjenme algunos ****reviews ****para ver todo lo que me falta y así poder completarlo**

**BIEN! Besos abrazos y saludos para todos**

**PingüinaUchiha**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REIKO! Aunque sea atrasado :


End file.
